Roman-071
:* |rank = * |specialty = Weapon Specialist|battles = *OPERATION: Arsenal *Battle of Bivec * * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}} Roman-071, born Roman Miller, was a super soldier during the . He was a member of Purple Team and acted as the team's weapon specialist and the muscle. He was killed during the Fall of Reach in late 2552. Biography Born Roman Miller, the young one was born on the colony world Cosmonaut, the sister world of . Roman was born to family of farmers and lived what was called a normal life. Within time, Roman's parents sent him to a local school where he was taught by . During recess, Halsey and Roman would form something resembling a mother-son type bond and the two had great respect for the other. Like all candidates, Roman was abducted by and was sent to for training. Roman began confused and scared but soon learned that his teacher was the head and quickly found her and almost never left her side. However, during training ops, Roman was paired with fellow spartans Cassie-119 and Nichole-077. The three formed a great friendship and soon became inseparable, even if Halsey tried her hardest. Along with Cassie and Nichole, Roman also formed a bond with escepecailly . Soon, the three were assigned with Gary-009, Owen-022 and Jane-105. Though Roman was not team leader, he was still selected as the team's weapon specialist and was greatly respected for it, especially by Gary. Human-Covenant War OPERATION: Arsenal Undercover Operation During the Harvest Campaign, discovered that the Covenant had found the planet Sentinel, a colony that was one of the largest producers of necessary ship parts and slip-space drives. Purple Team is sent to stop the Covenant in a small stealth ship dubbed the Interceptor. Using the Interceptor, Purple team would slip past Covenant forces and land on the planet. Once on the planet, the spartans began to move towards several Covenant staging areas and LZ’s. Repeatedly beating down on Covenant sectors, Purple Team picked up a S.O.S from a near by UNSC outpost. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Gary-009 made the decision to investigate and request was given by Senior Petty Officer Thomas Majors. Moving towards the outpost, Purple Team was ambushed by Covenant forces but quickly dealt with. Fearing the worse, Purple made a mad dash towards the outpost and they were correct. The outpost was under Covenant command and the entire crew was dead. Retake of the Outpost The team divided with Owen-022, Roman-071, and Cassie-119 taking a position on a ridge to provide covering fire and so that Roman would easily take out Covenant comms that were still under construction. The rest of the team moved through the outpost and struck at multiple Jackal nest and Elite barracks, filling them with smoke and snapping their necks. Once moving through the barracks, Purple-1 made their way to the control room whilst Roman was about to blow the AA’s and alert the Covenant to their presence. After the control was cleared, Gary captured a Sangheili Ultra who had command of the outpost for interrogation. At the time, Roman detonated the explosives on the AA’s destroying them and retaking the outpost. During interrogation, the ultra revealed that a fleet of Covenant ships were already on the planet and had begun their assault. After returning to space, Purple Team witnessed the destruction of the planet and its glassing. Sentinel was now under command of the Covenant. Battle of Bivec Fort Jefferson On November 25th 2551, the Covenant Fleet of Lost Crusade arrived at Bivec, a planet close to Reach and perhaps considered by many as Reach’s private outpost. As the Covenant invaded Fort Jefferson, Purple Team was deployed from the UNSC Typhoon. Once landed, the Covenant deployed AA Wraiths around the fort, cutting off air support. While Gary, Owen, and Jane-105 try to bring down the wraiths, Roman, Cassie, and Nichole-077 defend the entrance of the fort. Once the wraiths were destroyed, pelicans came to retrieve saviors including Purple. After the destruction of Fort Jefferson, Twilight Base was outfitted with AA’s to combat the Covenant fleet around the fort. The Spire Recon Team Echo comprised of Owen and Cassie report in that the Covenant had placed Spires in the Vemal Mountains and recall all recon teams to fall back to Twilight Base. Gary-009, Admiral Jackson, and Colonel Hoffman devise OPERATION: Spearhead. The following day, Roman and Jane lead the Sky Strikers whilst the rest of Purple eliminate Covenant ground support. But within a solid three minutes after the operation had begun, a Covenant cruiser dropped a scarab into battle. Roman had then disobeyed orders and personally engaged the scarab and hijacked it. After disposing of a large Covenant platoon, Roman came and picked up Purple Team in the scarab and attacked the spire. Calling off the Sky Strikers, Purple Team had destroyed the Spire and secured the Vemal Mountains. Mortis Once attacked, Gary, and Jackson create OPERATION: Secret Santa with Gary, Owen, and Jane dropping behind enemy lines. Purple-2 (Roman, Cassie, and Nichole) push up the front with marine teams and scorpions. Soon, Cassie is injured by Jackal snipers and forced to be evacuated, giving Purple-2 no cover. Purple-1 has was able to secure a Covenant LZ and board a Corvette crashing it into a staging area. This act forced the rest of the Fleet of Lost Crusade'' to down 11 ships, from the original 14. Once returning to Twilight Base, Purple Team and the UNSC Crimson Tornado and UNSC Typhoon lay witness to three CCS-class cruisers and an Assault Carrier attacking the base. Stealing a Phantom, Purple Team boards the carrier placing a havoc nuke in the hanger forcing the carrier to crash. Juniper City On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Falling Down The Covenant then invade Voa Jungle and captures a Hydro Station containing UNSC codes. Deployed to secure the codes, Purple Team quickly dealt with the Covenant and steal the codes. Half-hour later, the Covenant bomb Ulysses City with the UNSC Phantom responding. Luckily, Battlegroups 6, 16, 22, 35,and 77 arrive at Bivec, but not far behind is the Covenant Fleet of Prophet’s Guard engaging Battlegroups 6, 22, and 35. Jane then leads fighter squadrons against the Prophet’s Guard, but to no avail as the Lost Honor and Prophet’s Guard link up and destroy Battlegroups 6 and 35. After a constant push, the UNSC are forced back to Mortis and think of a new plan. The Covenant then captures a UNSC nuclear station with havoc nukes with Purple team striking back. Once recapturing the station, Purple Team uses the codes the destroys 12 Covenant Cruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. A day later, Gary, Cassie and Nichole with Marine Fire team 3877 are sent to investigate a down Covenant Corvette finding Covenant teach to be used. New Offensive While the stolen Covenant tech was sent off world back to Earth, Purple Team is sent with the updated ship and Battlegroups 16 and 77 to attack Covenant convoy. The convoy is destroyed but with three UNSC ships shot down and destroyed. In response, the Covenant glass Mortis, and destroy the Arkham and Battlegroup 77. In a response to the attack, Battlegroup 16 and Purple strike against the Covenant destroying 4 ships leaving 32 left. UNSC Benjamin, and Levi arrive to save the Bethlehem and Purple from Covenant forces. A distress signal comes in from the Starkiller Base in the north pole with Purple team sent to secure it. The base is evacuated and eventually glassed as well as Twilight base. The Bethlehem and Levi attack two cruisers surrounding Starkiller base, but with the Levi surviving and returning to the Benjamin. Both leaders of ships agreed to leave Bivec and the Covenant conquers the planet. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Owen-022 was the only member of Purple to truly engage the Covenant over Sigma Octanus IV and piloted boosted frames against several Covenant carriers. In an attempt to steal necessary data to gain entrance into a Covenant AI, Owen was killed when the engines exploded due to a triggered explosive. Fall of Reach The Fall of Reach marked a tragic time for Purple Team as it would have Gary’s and Jane’s home world invaded and conquered, as well of the death of a close friend, Roman-071. As the Covenant launched their massive assault, Roman and Jane would once again lead the Sky Strikers during the torch and burn of while the rest of Purple dealt with clearing out large Covenant deployments and UNSC stations. As the team made short work of the Covenant, several banshees trailed Roman and eventually, a ranger elite landed on his falcon and stabbed him through his heart, killing Roman and causing him to crash. After Noble was inside Sword, Purple team was extracted and sent aboard the UNSC Guardrail ''for future deployment. Psych-Interviews died, it was hard for us, all of us. I think it hit Roman the hardest.|Jane-105 about Roman's state after Samuel-034's death. }} Personality As a child, Roman was very passive and was an extremely shy child. In the first few weeks of training, he would never leave Halsey's side and loved her like a mother. But, as the weeks went by, Roman eventually formed a bond with Samuel-034 and Sam's social tendencies drove themselves to Roman. After he met and befriended Sam, Roman then formed bonds with Cassie and Nichole, making him more social than most spartans. This put Roman out of his shy phase and always made him a first place activist and loved trying anything thrown at him. Though, Roman was never a gentile giant as wouldn't care about what he was fighting, so long as it was killed as he would also enjoy the destruction around him. Yet, Roman would still show signs of care and compassion to the rest of Purple and other Spartans. Like other spartans, Roman grew to have great respect for his superiors and enjoyed working under all of them, most notably, Admiral Jackson. After Sam's death in 2525, Roman appeared to be "broken" as he lost some of his trademark humor and ruthlessness against the Covenant. Roman actually blamed for his death and had a permanent dislike for him, never hating a man he called "Big Brother". Roman would also be a bit more aggressive to the Covenant after Sam's death and throughout the war, never letting his hatred go. Physical Appearance Roman was identified by his large build and usually tall hight, especially for a spartan as it rivaled Sam's usually large build. Though, unlike Sam, Roman took a long time to recover from the augmentation process and from those he lost that day. Roman has also been identified by his blonde hair which he actually dyed to remember Sam more, with his natural color being black. Roman had dark tan skin and was the strongest of the team. Roman, like many spartans wore different variants of armor throughout the ages of the war. However, unlike many spartans, Roman has been a test subject for new types of armor including Mark 6 EVA armor. Relationships Purple Team Gary-009 Gary and Roman seemingly have a mentor-appentaice type relationship, with Roman being the apprentice. Though Gary trust Roman a great deal, it is still shown that Gary does not trust Roman with running teams, but rather with heavy lifting. Despite the small lack of trust, Roman understands Gary's motives and understands his role on the team as the moral center while Gary and Owen take on the quite-deadly team leaders. Owen-022 Owen and Roman held an alright, stable friendship and enjoyed each others company and teamwork. Owen and Roman held each other at a decency bond unlike his bond with Gary and Jane. Roman was known to always hold his ground with Owen and both had each other's backs in battle. Jane-105 Jane and Roman were known to hold a stable friendship and good working relationship as well, despite the small interaction between them. Cassie-119 Roman and Cassie were known to be great friends during training and later on in life. The two supported one another in hard times and cared deeply for the other members of the team. It was because of Cassie and Roman opened up to the world and those around him and formed other friendships that led to the formation of Purple Team. Nichole-077 Nichole and Roman were known to be on friendly terms with one another and like Cassie did for Roman, he got her to break her bubble a bit and become slightly more social. Samuel-034 Sam and Roman considered each other best friends and love being around one another. However, after Sam's death, Roman broke down and was heart broken for years to come. John-117 Roman blamed John for Sam's death and as a resulted, resented him for a decade until getting over Sam's passing and focusing on wining the war. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 6 Jackals: 1,508 Elites: 1,573 Grunts: 2,134 Total Kills: 4,771 (2525-2552)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse